Now and Forever
by Angel-deathnight
Summary: Sequel to How did this happen. Gajeel decides it's time to ask Lucy something. Leaving for two days, Lucy goes on a mission for a day. When Gajeel comes back, he finds that Lucy was late coming from her mission. With only a week until their anniversary, he goes and searches for her not knowing the danger she had come across.
1. Chapter 1

Well looks like I got enough reviews for a sequel. Man you guys really like this couple. I hope you like this sequel. I will try to do ten chapters as long as I don't get writers block. Send me suggestions for the next chapter. If I like them thenI will incorporate them in somehow. Well now on with the sequel.

* * *

In the city of Magnolia stood a small house. Sunlight cascaded through the window to shine light upon a couple sleeping peacefully together. The black haired man with iron piercings had his arm around the sleeping blonde woman. As the light hit his eyes, he started to awake. Blinking his eyes, they landed on the beautiful woman in his arms. A soft smile made its way onto his face. Brushing back a few strands of hair, he gazed at her face. Quietly getting out of bed, he made his way to the kitchen to prepare a meal.

**Gajeel's P.O.V.**

_I can't believe it's been a year since we have been dating. I think it's about time I asked her something that will change our lives forever. I'll do it on our annaversary at the cherry blossom tree on our way home. _I thought to myself as I prepaired some breakfast for the both of us. I went to the fridge to get some eggs and bacon to make. After making them, I went to the bedroom to wake my sleeping girlfriend up.

**"Lucy, it's time to get up. I made breakfast." **I softly whispered in her ear while gently shaking her shoulder. In response she moaned and pulled the covers over her head. I sighed before taking the covers and pulling them off her. Before she could scream at me, I picked her up bridal style and carried her to the kitchen to eat. Setting her down in her seat, I made my way over to sit in the other chair.

**"You didn't have to pick me up. I would have gotten up." **Lucy mumbled. I looked up and saw her blushing while looking at her food. I shook my head at her cutness. Taking one last bite, I got up and stood next to her. **"I know you would have gotten up, I just didn't want to eat without you. Come on lets get ready to go to the guild." **With that said, I made my way to our room to get dressed. Seconds later, Lucy came in.

**(Timeskip- 30mins later at the guild)**

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

_Hm. Gajeel was actting strange this morning. He never makes breakfast for me. Somethings going on with him. Oh well its probebly not to bad. _I thought to myself while sipping my chocolate milkshake at the bar. I turned around and looked at my surroundings. Natsu and Gray were fighting yet again. Elfman was saying something related to men. Erza was eating her strwaberry cheesecake. Cana was drinking and Gajeel.

.

.

.

.

Blink.

.

.

.

.

_Where's Gajeel? _Iasked myself while looking for him. Standing up, I made my way over to pantherlily to ask him if he had seen Gajeel.

**'Ne Pantherlily, do you know where Gajeel is?" **I asked him. He turned around and looked up at me. **"He had to go get something. He said he would be back in two days. Don't worry, he will be fine. He said if you wanted to go on a job while he's gone that its ok." **He told me. Thanking him, I made my way over to the mission board to find a small job. Finding one, I made my way home to pack. _Wonder what Gajeel had to go pick up. Pantherlily's right, he should be fine. Yet I will never stop worrying about him. _I thought to myself while packing for the mission, not knowing the dangers that were to come from the seemingly small job.

* * *

So what do you think? I think this will be good. Well review please. Gommen for miss spelled words.

Rise.

Bow.

Aye sir!


	2. Chapter 2

Gommen for the wait minna. I had a lot of projects due in school this week so I haven't had a chance to type this chapter until now. Well enjoy.

* * *

**Lucy'S P.O.V.**

The train ride was two hours long. I had to go to Charish town for the job. It was a simple job. I just had to escort a child to their grandma's house. Normally I would go on a mission with Team Natsu or Gajeel, but all of them were out. Sighing, I made my way to the house of the client. I knocked on the door and waited. A minute later it opened and there stood a little girl.

**"Ohiyo, is your father here little girl?" **I asked. She looked at me before turning around and motioning for me to follow her. Closing the door behind me, I followed her to a room that looked like a study. In the middle of the room was a desk with a man sitting begind it. Surrounding him were loads of books and papers.

**"Oh you must be the person who except my job request. Thank you for doing this. Can I see you guild mark please?" **He said as he looked up from his work. Holdin my hand up, I showed him my paink Fairy Tail mark. Nodding his head, he motioned for me to sit in front of him.

**"Now this job is for you to escort my little girl to her grandma's in Crocus. She knows where the house is so she will direct you there. There is a catch though. My little girl has people after her since she is half elf. Please take care of her, she's all I have left." **He said with a desperate voice. I was shocked. This little girl was half elf. Looking at her I didn't see how she could be part elf. As if sensing my eyes on her, she turned and tucked her hair behind a pointed ear. My eyes widened. She then came over and grabbed me hand.

_**"Please don't be scared of me? Not many people know and I want to live a normal life. Help get me to my grandma's please?"**_My eyes widened as I heared her voice in my mind. I slowly understood why she didn't say anything when I knocked on the door. She couldn't speak english except with her mind. Looking at her again, I nodded my head. I turned to face her father.

**"Don't worry sir, I'll take care of her." **I determainly told him. Nodding, he told us to be on our way. The little girl walked out of the room leading me to hers. She went to her bed and grabbed a suitcase packing some clothes. A few minutes later, we were on our way to the train station. I went to buy the tickets while she stayed near a fountain. Seconds later a scream was heard. I turned around just in time to see...

* * *

Sorry had to leave it at a cliffhanger. Well hoped you like it. Send ideas for me and I'll try to put them in.

Rise.

Bow.

Aye sir!


	3. Chapter 3

Gommen everyone I have been so busy lately with a drama team movie that I was filming for church. Plus I got sick yet again. I will try to update faster. I promise. Now on with the story.

* * *

Previously

**"Don't worry sir, I'll take care of her." **I determainly told him. Nodding, he told us to be on our way. The little girl walked out of the room leading me to hers. She went to her bed and grabbed a suitcase packing some clothes. A few minutes later, we were on our way to the train station. I went to buy the tickets while she stayed near a fountain. Seconds later a scream was heard. I turned around just in time to see...

* * *

Sting Euliclif and Rouge Cheney standing there with the little girl knocked out in front of them. They started to reach down to get her, but was stopped by my yelling. **"Oi you bastards. Get away from her now or else." **I ran up to where they stood and pulled my whip out. Chrouching down, I checked to make sure that the small girl was alright. After finding nothing wrong with her, I turned my attention back to the two dragon slayers in fron of me.

**"Now what business do you have with her." **I growled at them. They looked at each other before Sting turned ahis head to face me and stated, **"We came on a job to find a girl who is half elf. So if you will excuse us we will take her from her..." **His words were cut off from me kicking him in the mouth. While both of them were stundded, I grabbed the little girl and ran to the soon departing train. Just as I entered the train, it started. Looking out the window I saw the two dragon slayers glaring at the departing train.

_Great. With those two after her, it will be a whole lot more difficult. Mabey I should have Cancer change our scents for now so they can't find us? _With that thought, I grabbed the Cancer's key to call him out. **"I open thee gate to the giant crab Cancer!" **A second later there stood Cancer. **"What can I do for you ebi?" **He asked. **"Cancer can you please change my scent to wildflowers and willow and hers to ginger and spice please?" **I asked him. He nodded his head and proceeded to change our scents. As he did this I thought to mysefl, _I wonder what Gajeel is doing right now._

* * *

Well hope you like it. Next chapter will have flashbacks of the year Lucy and Gajeel spent together as a newly formed couple along with what happens to Lucy and the little girl. Please vote for the name for her.

Iris

Lilly

Robin

Scarlet

Those are the choices. Please vote. The one with the most votes will be her her name. Well until next time ja ne.

Rise.

Bow.

Aye sir!


	4. Chapter 4

Gommen for the wait. Well since only one person voted for the name of the little girl, I'll use that name. Well hope you like that chapter. This one will go back and forth between Gajeel and Lucy. Now on with the story.

* * *

After Cancer changed our scents, I thanked him before sending him back. _Well looks like we only have ten more minutes till we reach Crocus. I hope those two dragon slayers don't find us. Now that I'm thinking about it, I never got this little girl's name. I should ask her when she wakes up. _I nodded my head, making up my mind to ask her when she woke up. Turning my head to look out the window, I womdered what Gajeel was doing right now.

**(Somewhere in Fiore)**

**Gajeel's****P.O.V.**

I had been wandering for a day before coming up to the cave I was looking for. Once there, I proceeded to walk into it on my search for two certain crystals. I was looking for a red and brown one. I had already made part of what I needed, yet there was still one piece missing before I could return back to Lucy. I just couldn't return yet without it. This had to be perfect for her. I sighed for the tenth time that day. I was about to turn around when something caught my eye. I turned and saw what I was looking for.

_Finally found them. _I thought to myself as I picked up the two small crystals and placed them in what I had made ealier. _Now I can head back to Luce. _With that thought I made my way to the entreance of the cave to find the train station. Half an hour later, I was on a train head to Magnolia. Thoughts of the past year went through my head.

Flasback- October

_It was a cold October night. People were outside trick-or-treating. I was on my way to my beautiful girlfriend's house to pick her up for the guild party. I was dressed as I pirate. I had a white pirate shirt on with some of my chest showing, some black pants, combat boots, a red sash for a belt, and a patch over my left eye. I was almost to her house now._

**_"Just what will she have thought of to wear for the party?" _**_I thought aloud to myself. After saying that, I arrived at her house. Making my way up to the door and knocking, I waited for a minute before the door stood open. My mouth dropped at the sight of the blonde haired beauty in front of me. She was dressed as a dragon. Yet not just any dragon, she was dressed as my dragon. She wore a silver corset with black leather shorts, silver horns in her hair, black heels, silver gloves, and black makeup on. She was breath taking in my eyes right now._

**_"Gajeel...Hello...Are you ok?" _**_She asked with a worried tone. I snapped out of my dazed and pulled her into a sweet kiss._

**_"You look amazing babe. I really love the costume." _**_I whispered into her ear. She smiled up at me and said, **"I'm glad. Well let's head towards the guild now." **With that we made our way to the guild hand in hand._

End of Flashback

I smiled at the memory. She had been so beautiful that day. As the train kept moving another memory filled my head.

Flashback- December

_It was Christmas day at the guild. It was decorated with a huge tree in the center of the guild, snow eveywhere, and soft lights on the roof. I was sitting next to my beautiful girlfriend admiring the guild when all of a sudden it became quiet. I looked around at everyone to find out why they had become quiet. When my eyes locked with Mira's, she pointed above my head. Confused, I looked up to find Pantherlily above mine and Lucy's heads holding a piece of Mistletoe._

_**'Pantherlily, why the hell did you do this?" **I growled. I looked over at Lucy to see her blushing madly._

_**"Come on now you two, it's tradition. Now kiss,kiss,kiss,kiss!" **The guild cheered at us. I sighed before turing to face Lucy, tilt her chin up, and give her a sweet yet gentle kiss. Shouts of joy came from our guildmates once our lips met. I pulled back after a second and looked at her cheery red face. Blushing slightly, I looked away mumbling, **"Merry Christmas Babe." **_

_Before I knew what happened, I felt a soft pair of lips on my cheek. Surprised, I turned my head to face Lucy. She had a faint blush on her face._

_**"Merry Christmas Gajeel."** Right then and there I couldn't be happier that night._

End of Flashback

That was one of my favorite memories of us together. Before more memories could enter my mind, the train arrive at Magnolia. I got off the train and headed to the guild. Once there, I made my way over to Pantherlily.

**"Oi Pantherlily, where's Luce?" **I asked him while searching the guild hall for the blopnde haired girl.

**"She went on a mission. She should be back in two days." **He told me. Nodding, I made my way out of the guild, walking towards the house I now shared with Luce.

_Hope she will be ok. _I thought to myself before walking towards the bed to take a nap.

**(With Lucy)**

The train had stopped and I woke up the little girl. After a few mintes of silence, I asked her the question that had been on my mind for a while.

**"Ne I never got your name. Do you mind telling it to me?" **I questioned her. She nodded while reaching for my arm. In my mind I heard her voice.

**_"My name is Iris for not telling you sooner."_**She had a apologetic look on her face. Smiling I voiced, **"It's fine. I was just wondering that's all." **With that said, we made our way to her grandmothers house in silence. Just as we were about to arrive,a hand covered my mouth and arms, pulling me against their chest. Panic flooded my body as I struggled o get out of the tight grip around me. I looked to my side to sede Iris was knocked out and in the arms of Rouge Cheney. Seeing him helped me figure out who was holding me. Sting Eulicliff. Before I could do anything else, I was kncoked out cold.

_Gajeel. _Was my last thought before darkness claimed me.

* * *

Well what do you think. Whta's going to ahppen to Lucy and Iris? Will Gajeel get to them in time? Well R and R please. Once again Gommen for the long wait. Heads up I won't update for a few days since it is Christmas. Well Ja ne Minna.

Rise.

Bow.

Aye sir!


	5. Chapter 5

Well minna, here us the next chapter. Gommen for the wait. Now on with the story

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat the next day with a horrible feeling in my gut. I sat there for a few minutes trying to calm my racing heart down. Dread ran through me as I sensed something was wrong. _I have a bad feeling something happened to Lucy. I think I should go and help her. _I thought to myself while I bolted up and ran to the guild. Upon reaching it, I ran straight to Mira.

**"Oi Mira. What mission did Lucy take?" **I asked her with dread and worry laced in my voice. Looking at me she haddened me a copy of the mission. As soon as it touched my hands, I was out of the guild in the blink of an eye. Minutes laer, I was on the train heading towards her.

_Please don't let something have happened to you. _I thought while looking out the window.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I woke up in a dank, moldy cell. I looked around trying to figure out why I was here. Suddenly everything came back. Iris, Stin and Rouge captuering us, and than blacking out. My eyes quickly searched the cell for Iris. I found her chained to the wall opposite me. Shw was curled up in a ball, crying silently. I tried to move near her, but was stopped by chains around my ankles. _Shit. This sisn't good. _I thought to myself. I reached for my keys, finding them still at my side. Pulling one out, I looked to see a had brung out Capricorns key.

**"I open thee gate of the goat, Capricorn." **I whispered incase there were any guards. He appeared minutes later. He rushed to my side upon seeing me chained. **" , what happned to you?" **He asked with worry in his voice. **"That doesn't matter right now. Capricorn please go and get Gajeel. Tell him that my scent changed to wildflowers and willow so he can find me. Also let him know he is up against the twin dragon slayers of Sabertooth." **I told him in a hushed tone. Nodding his head, he dissapeared in a flash to find Gajeel. Looking up, I saw Iris looking at me with tears streaming down her face. I smiled at her to let her know everything would be okay. A clang made us whip our heads around towards the door of the cell. Seconds later it opend to reveal a man with gray hair wearing a lab coat, black shirt, jeans, and black dress shoes.

**"Well isn't this interesting. I now have a little half efling and a celestial mage on my hands now. What should I do? Oh I know, I could put you through tests everyday until you break." **The mysterious man said with an evil smirk on his face. Laughing, he motioned for someone to get us. Stepping into the room were Sting and Rouge. They came up to us and unchained out ankles. Leading us out of the cell, we were brought to a lab with a huge maze in it.

**"now ladies, you will find the end of the maze while I "help" encourage you to find it fast." **The man said. Fear ran through my body at what was about to happen. Before I entered the maze, I desperately thought, _Gajeel hurry_.

**Gajeel's P.O.V**

I had just exited the train when a bright light blinded me. After it cleared away, I saw one of Lucy's spirits standing in front of me. I recognized him as Capricorn. **"Capricorn, where is she?" **I asked him. Holding up his hand, he motioned me to keep quiet. **"Lucy-sama is being held captive by the twin dragon slayers of Sabertooth in Clover forest. She said for you to come and save her and the little girl with her and also her scent change to wildflowers and willow." **He told me. My gaze was covered in a red haze at the news. Rage filled my body.

_Those bastards. They'll pay. _I thought to myself while I tried to find her scent. Upon finding it, I raced to the location of it while thinking, _Wait for me Lucy._

* * *

So...What do you think? Gommen again for the wait. Well give me advice on what you think should happen next. Until then, ja ne.

Rise.

Bow.

Aye sir!


	6. Chapter 6

Gommen a thousand times Minna. I have been so sick for the past few days and I had finals this week too. Well here is the long awaited next . Now on with the story.

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

Pain. That's all I could feel right now coursing through my body. Burns where evident everywhere along with small cuts oozing blood along with several nasty bruises. All of this pain was inflicted by that mad scientist "help" in his maze. I looked over to see Iris panting next to me. I wish I could comfort her, but I knew that this torture was far from finished. I couldn't remeber how long we had been inside this maze. An hour, days, weeks? Who knows, we could have been in here for only a few minutes. All I knew was that we needed to escape this man. Yet for that to happen, we would have to pass Sting and Rouge fisrt.

A surge of pain raced through my body as I cryed out in pain. I could hear Iris's screams from a distance. **"Now now ladies. I don't remember saying you could take a break. Now if you want one, find the exit." **The voice of the scientist spoke from a speaker. I shakily got up. Heading over to Iris, I lifted her up to support her wieght as we made our search for the exit. _Gajeel. Where are you? _I thought while approaching the exit after what seemed like hours. Collasping onto the ground, I was hoisted up seconds later by a hand.

**"Oi, blondie. Who said you could rest?" **I heard Sting say as he held my limp body. Before I could answer, I was sailing across the room and slamed into the wall. I shouted out in pain from the impact. My body layed barely motionless on the ground. I heard the chuckling coming from the cruel scientist as footsteps came towards me. Weakly, I moved my head to face him.

**"Well looks like I have almost broken you. That's no fun. I had so much hope that you would last longer." **He said. I chuckled at him while shakily standing to my feet. With my bangs covering my eyes from his view I spoke, **"Who ever said I had broken yet? I will now break. Never will you break me. I"M A FAIRY TAIL MAGE! YOU WILL NEVER BREAK MY SPIRIT AS LONG AS I REPRESENT MY GUILD!" **Once the last words left my mouth, an explosion came from the wall behind the scientist. I coughed at the sudden dust. Once it cleared, tears appeared in my eyes.

**"Gajeel."**

* * *

Gommen that it's a short chapter, but I had to leave it at a cliffhanger. So what will happen now that Gajeel has appeared? You'll just have to wait and see. Well until then, ja ne.

Rise.

Bow.

Aye sir!


	7. Important!

**Hey Minna. Well since today I have a halfday, I will work on the next chapter. Don't worry it will be done and should be posted sometime late today. Well Ja ne.**

**Rise.**

**Bow.**

**Aye sir!**


	8. Chapter 8

Well minna, here is the long awaited fight scene. Now on with the story!

* * *

There he was standing in the newly blasted wall of the place I had been held captive in. His face was filled with a rage that I had never seen before. It scared me a bit to see him this mad, but I knew that this anger was directed to the people who dared to harm me.

**"Lucy are you ok?" **Gajeel asked while he glared at the three men in the room. It tok me a second to find my voice before I shakily replied, **"I-i'm better n-now than before." **Nodding his head he motioned me to go to Iris. Quickly I got up and headed over to her.

**Gajeel's P.O.V.**

I watched as Lucy out of the conner of my eye as she went over to check on the little girl. Focusing my attention back on the men in front of me, I spoke in a dangerous voice dripping with venom. **"So you are the asshole who dared to hurt my girl and her client. Your gonna pay." **With that said, I launced myself at the twin dragon slayers. I punched the blonde in the face while I kicked the black haired one in the stomach. Before either could get up, I had delivered both a punch in the gut. They flew to the other side of the room. Turning around, I faced the other man in the room who had fear evident on his face.

Growling, I took a deep breath before yelling, **"ROAR OF THE IRON DRAGON!" **The man didn't have time to move as the attack hit him head on. The impact knocked him out cold as he flew into a table filled with strange liquid. I could smell from where I was standing that his flesh was burning. Turning around, I found thw dragon slayers standing up to their feet.

**"So this is what the iron dragon slayer is like. You sure have one hell of a punch, but now it's our turn." **The blonde haired one said with a smirk on his face. I got into a fighting stance as they came racing towards me. A punch came from the blonde first. I was able to dodge it, but I didn't see the punch coming from the other. His fist connected with my ribs. I grunted at the stinging in my side. Turning back, I released my rage onto him. His partner was unable to help in anyway as I rained punches and kicks onto his partner. He soon fell into unconsiness.

**"Bastard!" **The blonde yelled. I saw him take a deep breath before he yelled, **"LIGHT DRAGONS ROAR!" **I jumped to the side but was still caught in the roar. I held my ingured arm as I stood back up. Running up to him, I punched him with an iron pillar. Before he could stand, I yelled, **"IRON GOD SLAYER SWORD!" **His eyes widened at my words as the attack hit him in the temple. He fell into unconsiness. I sighed in relief that the fight was now over. That is until I heard a very familar scream. Whipping around, I saw the other man holding Lucy by her hair with a needle near her neck.

**"Now then, let's settle this without conflict. You will surrender and leave this place or else I enject her with poison. So what will it be?" **I growled at this mad man. He was asking me to leave the one person I love to this torture or he would kill her. My face fell as I realized the choice I would have to make. Looking at Lucy, I tried to tell her through my eyes that I was sorry. Just as I opened my mouth though, I beam of light shoot towards the man. He screamed in pain as it hit his back. The needle fell from his hands. I raced over at hit him in the jaw, knocking him out once again. Bending down, I picked up Lucy who had fainted. A small hand grabbed my arm. Looking up, I came face to face with the small girl.

_"We should take her to my grandmothers. She can help." _I heard the voice of a child in my head. My eyes were opened in shock. _"Don't worry it's just me. I can't speak your language unless I touch you and speak in your mind. My name is Iris by the way." _Now it all made sense. Nodding my head, I picked Lucy up into my arms and motioned for the little girl to lead the way.

**Timeskip- two hours later**

I stood by the bed that Lucy was resting in. Her wounds were treated by the old lady of this house. I grimced as I remembered all the cuts, bruises, and burns that had covered her. Thanks to the old lady though, no traces would be left. Sighing to myself, I grabbed her still hand for some comfort. I didn't realize just how scared I was until all of the fighting ended and she was back in my arms.

**"Gajeel?" **My eyes looked up when the small voice spoke. Looking at me were deep brown eyes. Sighing once again, I reached out and brushed away a stray strand of hair. **"How are you doing? Does anything hurt?" **I asked her. Worry was laced throughtout my words. Nodding her head, she looked around at our surroundings. Chuckling I explained, **"We are at the little girls grandmother's place. She treated all of our wounds." **Lucy looked at me with relief. I could tell she was glas that the little girl was safe. Leaning down, I pulled her ino a hug. Slowly I felt her arms wrap around me to return my embrace. I took a deep breath, breathing in the scent that I had missed so much. **"I was so worried about you. I don't know what I would do without you Luce. Please don't do this for a while without me? I can't stand to lose you." **I whispered in a pleading voice to her. I had never before been this scared in my life, not even when metecala left me.

I felt her hands bring my face closer to hers. There were small tears in the corner of her eyes. I brought my hand up and wiped them away. **"Gajeel, I promise not to do this again for a while. I love you too much to die." **Shw wispered to me before leaning in closer and kissing me. I returned the kiss with jsut as much passionn and desperation to be closer to her. Yet because we were both human, we had to pull away for air. Smiling, I leaned my forehead against hers, whispering, **"I love you too Luce."**

* * *

Well minna hoped you liked it. This was very hard to write. I have never writen a fight scene before. Let me know how I did. Well R&R please. Until next time, ja ne.

Rise.

Bow.

Aye sir!


	9. Chapter 9

Gomen, gomen, gomen for the really late update minna. I have had a really bad case of writers block for this next chapter. I'm just gonna make it short and sweet. I promis the next one will be a long one. Now on with the story.

* * *

We arrived back in Magnolia the next day. The guild was shocked to learn what had happened to me during the trip but were glad that Gajeel had come to my rescue. Later that evening we headed back to the house that we shared. Once entering, Gajeel wouldn't let me get up. He told me to rest and relax for the rest of the day. He did all of the cleaning, laundry, and he even cooked. I had to admit he wasn't all that bad of a cook. Soon the sun was setting and night approaced. Sighing, I quietly got out of the chair and tip toed over to the bathroom.

**"Where do you think your going missy?" **A voice spoke as a pair of strong arms encircled my waist. A squeak escaped past my lips as I turned my head to see Gajeel standing behind me. He raised an eyebrow waiting for an explination.

**"I was just going to take a bath ok. I'm not going to hurt myself while taking one. I'll be fine, now let me go so I can get into a bath." **I said in one breath while trying to get out of his iron grip. Before I knew what happened, I was now looking at the ground and the backside of my dragon slayer. A tick mark formed on my forehead as I screamed,

**"GAJEEL LET ME GO! I SWEAR I'LL CALL LOKI ON YOU, YOU IRON BRAINED BAFFOON!" **I was hiting his back with each word. Yet again I barely could see what he was doing. All I knew was one minute I was staring at his backside and now he was hovering over me while I could feel the bed beneath me. Bringing his face closer to mine, he breathed out,

**"No. Now stay here or else." **With that said, he left me there and went to the bathroom. I heard the sound of water filling the tub. Five minutes later it was turned off and Gajeel came back into the room. My eyes widened at the sight before me. Gajeel had on his black swimtrunks and no shirt on. I could feel a blush creeping it's way onto my face. Walking over, he handed me my white bikini. Turnig around he spoke,

**"Change into that and then we'll get into the tub." **Now I knew his plan. He was going to go in there with me and was most likely wash my hair for me so I wouldn't strain myself. Giggling at his antics, I changed into the suit. Once done, I tapped his back just to be picked up and carried into the bathroom. Soon we were both in the tub and like I predicted, Gajeel was washing my hair.

**"Ne Gajeel, thanks for rescuing me." **I said out of the blue. I turned to see him looking at me with loving eyes.

**"Lucy I would never leave you with those bastards. I could never forgive myself if something happened to you." **He said while cupping my face gently in his large hands. Teras of joy started tp form in my eyes as I moved my head up and gave him a sweet kiss. A few seconds later, we pulled apart from each other.

**"Come on, we better get out and go to sleep now." **Gajeel said with a soft smile on his face. Nodding my head , we exited the same way we had entered and were soon cuddled up in my bed. Before sleep claimed me, I mumbled,

**"Love you Gajeel."**

**"Love you too Luce." **I heard Gajeel say before I fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Well inna hoped you liked it. The next chapter is the final one. Well untill next time, ja ne.

Rise.

Bow,

Aye sir!


	10. Chapter 10

Well minna it's the final chapter to this wonderful story. Thank you for all the support you guys have given me on this sequel. Now as promised this will be a long story so, on with the final chapter.

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

I woke up to the smell of delicious cooking. Rising out of bed, I groggily made my way to the kitchen. Upon reaching it I found Gajeel making my favorite breakfast, waffles with strawberries on them, a chocolate, banana crepe, and a vanilla latte. I was stunned that he did all of this.

**"Mornin. Luce, happy anniversary." **I turned my head to see Gajeel had spoken to me only to be pulled into a hug. Blushing, I pulled back to look up at him.

**"You did all of this for me since it's our anniversary? That's so sweet, thank you Gajeel." **I reached up and pecked him on the lips before being dragged over to the table. Sitting down I cut a bit of waffles and ate them. _There good. I never knew he could cook. _I thought to myself while I continued to eat the meal prepared for me. Once finished, Gajeel took the plates away from me.

**"Well go get ready, I have the whole day planned out for us." **He said while cleaning the dishes. Sighing at his antics, I turned around and proceeded to my room. Upon reaching it, I headed to my dresser to grab some clothes before heading to the bathroom for a quick shower. After ten minutes, I emerged from the bathroom wearing a black tank top, pink shorts, and black DC's.

**"Gajeel I'm readyyyyy." **I was pulled backwards onto the bed. I found myself being hugged while in Gajeel's lap.

**"Hhm." **Was all he murmured while lost in my scent. Blushing for a second, an evil idea entered my head. Turning around in his lap, I started to play with his hair while slowly kissing him. As he started to return the kiss, I jumped out of his lap and ran out the house while he was shocked. Laughing, I started to head for the guild when I heard him.

**"LUCY, GET BACK HERE!" **

Turning my head, I could make out the outline of him running after me. Squealing, I started to run faster knowing he would catch me soon. Just as I reached the guild, I was swept off my feet.

**"KYYYYYAAA! Gajeel put me down!" **I squealed as he put me over his shoulder.

**"No, now lets go. I do have things planned for us to do." **He said while marching his way over to wherever he planned with me still slung over his shoulder. I ten minutes of him walking, he finally stopped and set me down. Turning my mouth dropped open. He had brought me to the amusement park. Before I could say anything, I was dragged inside. The noises of all the games, rides, and people assaulted my ears upon entrance.

**"Well what do you want to do first?" **Gajeel asked with a wolfish grin on his face. Thinking for a second, I spotted a both. Searching throw the prizes with my eyes,I spotted the cutest one. A penguin dressed in a purple tutu. Looking at Gajeel, I pointed towards the both. Getting what I wanted, he headed over to it.

**"Hello sir, would you like to play?" **The man who ran the both asked Gajeel. Nodding his head, he handed the man money for the game.

**"Well then the object of the game is to shot all the red off of this paper with only a hundred pellets." **The said piece of paper had a red start on it. Looking up, I saw Gajeel smirk. _He thinks this is going to be easy. _He was then handed the gun and told he could being when ready. I saw him focus for a second before firing. When he finished, there was no red left. The man at the both had his mouth dropped open.

**"Um..Well...What prize do you want?" **He asked dumbfounded. Gajeel looked at me for my answer. Smiling, I pointed at the penguin. The man then handed me the prize. Smiling, we both headed into the depths of the park to have more fun.

**Timeskip- after the park**

Once finished going to the park, Gajeel proceeded to head over to an unknown place to me. After five minutes, we reached our destination. Looking I found us at a cafe. Entering it we sat down to order some lunch.

**"Hello what can I get for you two?" **Our waitress asked. Looking up Gajeel ordered for us both.

**"A steak and coke for me and a chicken ranch wrap with sprite for her." **Nodding her head, the waitress left to put our order in and get our drinks. After a few minutes she brought us our food and drinks. Ten minutes later we finished and Gajeel paid for the meal. Leaving the cafe, we then headed off to who knows where. _I wonder what he has planned to do now. _I thought to myself while we strolled along hand in hand.

**"Ne, Gajeel what are we doing now?' **I asked while glancing up at him.

**" Well, I thought we could go for a swim." **He said with an evil, wolfish grin on his face. Shocked, I then took not of our surroundings. We were in the forest near a lake with a water fall. I froze at realization at what he was going to do. Smiling up at him, I stepped back and started to run around screaming like a mad woman with my hands in the air.

**Gajeel's P.O.V.**

I watched as Lucy ran around screaming like a mad woman with her hands in the air. Chuckling at her antics, a devilish smirk made it's way onto my face. _She should know better than to do this. _I thought as my dragon instincts craved to chase after her. Giving in, I started the chase after her. I saw her ahead of me and I decided to end the chase. Ten seconds after my decision, I had caught her.

**"NO GAJEEL PUT ME DOWN, MY CLOTHES WILL BE RUINED IF YOU THROW ME IN THERE!" **I rolled me eyes at what she screamed.

**"Now who said we were going to go in our outer clothing?" **I asked her, hinting at my intentions.

**"Ugh fine but you better not look." **She sighed giving in.

**"Can't promise anything babe." **I said with a wicked smile as I set her down. Glaring at me, she turned around and proceeded to strip down to her bar and panties. I stared for a second before stripping down to my boxers. Before she could turn around, i grabbed her and threw her into the water. Once she emerged, she screamed,

**"What was that for?'' **Chuckling, I jumped into the water. Staying under, i swam over to were she was and grabbed her ankle, dragging her down under. She had a panicked look on her face as she came under until she spotted me. Glaring at me threw the water, she tried to swim back up, but not before I gave a her peck on the lips. Emerging from the water, we both breathed in air. Looking at each other we started to laugh.

**"You scared the hell out of me when you did that you know." **Lucy spoke through her laughing.

**"That was the point." **Was my reply while I swam up to her. Looking back at me, I saw a playful smirk cross her face for a second before she dove under the water. _So that's how it's gonna be. _I thought before diving after her. We did this for the next five minutes. Me trying to come near her and her diving under the water. Finally though I caught her near the water fall.

**"I think you've had enough fun, now come here." **I told her while pulling her in for a kiss. It started out slow and sweet. both of us were content with this slow kiss that showed our passion for each other.

**"Hey it's getting late, we should get out and head back to my place." **Lucy said while pulling back from the kiss. Nodding my head, we made our way out of the river and put our clothes back on.

**"Hey before we go back, let's stop at the park." **I spoke while putting the last of my plans together.

**"Ok then, let's go." **She pulled me along towards the direction of the park. It took us twenty minutes to reach it. Going to the center, I saw her eyes widen at the sight before her. There candles were lite and surrounded a cloth blanket with food on it. Turning around to face me she asked,

**"Gajeel, did you do all this?" **Nodding my head to answer her, I was knocked to the ground with a hug.

**"Well are you gonna hug me or are we going to go enjoy this all?" **I questioned her with a smile. Blushing, she jumped off my chest and headed over to the blanket. Following her, I reached into my pocket to assure myself that the box was still there. Finding it, I sighed before sitting down next to Lucy.

**"Here open you mouth."** I heard her say before a piece of food entered my mouth. Chewing, I recognized the food as a strawberry.

**"So you planned this whole day by yourself?" **Lucy asked while I put a strawberry in her mouth.

**"Well I had some help from Pantherlily, he made sure to set all this up and to keep people away from it before we came." **I told her. Nodding her head, we finished the food and layed back on the blanket, staring at the stars. It was quiet for a while before I heard her get up. _Now's the time. _I thought while getting into position while she had her back turned.

**"Ne, Gajeel I think we should head bac..." **She was at a loss for words when she saw me. I was kneeling on the ground with the box I had in my pocket pulled out and open. There resting in the center of it was a ring. The ring I had made myself with two gems molded together.

**"Lucy, I love you so much and I never want to give you up. I know I can be difficult at times but you still accept me for me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you please marry me and become my wife and mate?" **I finally asked the words that I had been wanting to ask her all day. Looking at her, I found small tears at the edge of her eyes.

**"Gajeel...Yes...Yes, Yes Yes." **She said while dropping to her knees and hugging my while crying tears of joy. Pulling her back for a second, I placed the ring onto her finger before kissing her. Pulling back we looked into each others eyes smiling.

**"You do realize we will have to tell the guild at some point about this at some point right?" **Lucy asked. Smirking I picked her up bridal style, racing towards the guild while saying,

**"Why wait?"** We reached the guild in five minutes. Not bothering with the door, I kicked it open. everyone in the guild turned around to see us.

**"Oi I got an announcement to make," **I yelled at everyone. They all became quiet. **"We're getting married." **Was all that I said.

.

.

.

.

.

**"Finally!" **We all heard Mirajane yell. The rest of the guild soon followed after her. They all raced over to congratulate us. Looking at Lucy I smiled while thinking. _Im the luckiest man right now. _

**Timeskip- 6 months later**

Finally the day had arrived. The day that I married the woman that I loved. Looking around from my spot at the end of the aisle, I saw everyone from the guild and from some other guilds present. Music reached my ears as I turned my head towards the front of the aisle. My breath was taken away at the sight of her walking down the aisle in the beautiful white dress she had on. Escorting her down the aisle was the master. Soon they reached us and he left her side. Facing the priest, we smiled at each other.

**"Ladies, Gentlemen, and cat's. We have gathered here today to witness the joining of a new couple. Gajeel Redfox do you take Lucy Heartifillia to be your beloved wife through sickness and health, through good and rough times, and to your last days?" **

**"I do." **I said while looking at Lucy. Nodding his head, the pries turned to her.

**"Lucy Heartifillia do you take Gajeel Redfox to be your beloved husband through sickness and health, through good and rough times, and to your last days?"**

**"I do." **She said while lovingly looking at me.

**"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." **Once he finished speaking, I turned to her and lifted her veil before kissing her softly but full of passion. Cheers were heard as we pulled apart and faced everyone. Smiling we walked down the aisle and into our new future together.

* * *

Well minna hoped you liked it. I will be starting a new story soon but otherwise check out my story Nia and Cerulean who?

Rise.

Bow.

Aye sir!


End file.
